


The Heart Does Go On

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love Again, M/M, Rebounds, Sappy Proposals, break-ups, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's really nothing more cliche than a guy playing My Heart Will Go On at a piano at midnight.  Add to that playing one epically failed proposal and a lot of alcohol?  Well, Gabriel might end up keeping this one.</p><p>Now with Bonus Second Chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivertem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rivertem).



> Inspired by the following prompt that I found on Tumblr: 'What the fuck are you doing it's midnight why are you playing 'My Heart Will Go On' on the piano' AU
> 
> Also posted for the darling Rivertem, who has been sick for a while and being sick for any length of time is disgusting.

 

 

Seriously.  Who the fuck was playing My Heart Will Go On on the fucking piano?  At midnight?  What the fuck was going on?  Gabriel turned to Inias, his head chef and nodded to the dude at the piano.  “What’s going on with the dude over there?”  

 

Inias shrugged.  “No idea.  He asked if he could play the piano a bit before going home.  I was cleaning up and didn’t give a shit.”  

 

Gabriel huffed.  “All right, well, we’ve got to close the place up.”  He made his way over to the piano, and stopped when he caught sight of the ring sitting in front of the guy.   _Oh.  Oh **no**.  _

 

The playing stopped and the guy turned to look at him.  “Sorry.  I’ve been here too long.  I’ll go.”  

 

Gabriel sighed and sat down on the bench next to him.  “What happened?”  

 

The guy sighed again.  “We came here to have two very separate conversations.  Good thing I was a gentleman and let her talk first.”  

 

“She dump you?”  

 

“For our mutual best friend?  Yes.”  He said, looking down at the piano before closing it carefully.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll leave.”  

 

“Hey, wait.”  Gabriel reached out and put his hand on the tall -holy Jesus this guy was beyond tall- guy’s arm.  “My name’s Gabriel.”  

 

“Sam.”  

 

Gabriel smiled a little and climbed off the piano bench.  “All right ‘My Heart Will Go On’, time to get you a few dozen drinks.”  

 

Sam shook his head, reaching out to grab the ring and stuff it back into his pocket.  “No, you guys want to close, and I’m sure you need me to get out of here to do it.”  

 

“Well.”  Gabriel drawled, steering Sam towards the bar.  “The nice thing about being the owner is that not only can I hand out free booze to you and make sure you get home safe, I can tell everyone else to scram while I lock up.”  

 

“I really couldn’t-”

 

Gabriel sighed and stared at Sam.  “Here’s the reality kid.  You’re either going to stay here and let me get you rip-roaring drunk, or you’re going to go home, realize shit has fallen apart, get rip-roaring drunk and die in a pile of your own vomit.  I’m protecting you.”  

 

Sam laughed.  “That is the most ridiculous reasoning I’ve ever heard.”  

 

“It’s either that or I follow you home all sneakily.”  

 

Sam shook his head again and slid into the seat at the bar and stared at Gabriel.  “All right, fine.”  

 

Gabriel grinned and stepped behind the counter, leaning across to stare at Sam.  “Pick your poison kid.  Whatever you like.”  

 

Sam sighed and stared at Gabriel.  “If we’re getting me drunk, then it definitely needs to be whiskey.”

 

“Hard stuff, huh?  My kinda guy.”  

 

“At least I’m someone’s.”  Sam said, pulling out the ring again to look at it.  “Shoulda known better.  In the beginning, she’d said she wasn’t the marrying type.  But she hadn’t talked about it in months, so I thought…”  

 

Gabriel pushed a glass towards Sam and pulled up a bottle of wine for himself.  “You thought maybe she’d changed her mind?”  

 

Sam took the glass of whiskey and downed it quick.  “Yeah.”  

 

“People don’t change Sam.  We wish they do.  But they don’t.  No matter how hard we try or how long we’re with them.  People don’t change.”  Gabriel said, taking a long sip from the wine bottle.  

 

“Speaking from experience?”  

 

“Yeah.  Except I married her.  And stayed married a lot longer than I should have.  Kept thinking she would change.  She didn’t.”  Gabriel looked at Sam and forced a smile.  “Sucks now, but you got off easy in the long run.”  

 

Sam took another sip of the whiskey Gabriel poured for him and sighed.  “I’ll need a lot more alcohol to start agreeing with you on that point.”  

 

“I can do that.”  Gabriel promised, lifting the bottle onto the counter beside Sam.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


When Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, he panicked as he realized he had no idea where he was.  He sat up quickly, his head immediately protesting the movement before he fell back into the soft (like, holy shit softest _ever_ ) pillows.  

 

“There’s tylenol and water by the bed.  I’d have both, then when you’re ready, the kitchen is down the hall to your right.”  A voice called from outside the door.  

 

By the time Sam managed to down both the water and the tylenol and feel remotely human again, it’d been a good fifteen minutes.  Sam padded down to the kitchen, glad that he was still wearing his undershirt and boxers.  “Times’it?”  

 

“About half past eleven.  We both overslept.”  Gabriel pointed over his shoulder.  “Coffee mug, milk, sugar and fresh heaven has been brewed and is sitting back there.”  

 

Sam immediately lurched towards the counter, pouring himself a cup of the coffee.  Fuck, it had never smelled this good.  “Why am I at your house?”  

 

“Because you drank too much and weren’t able to tell me your address.”  Gabriel shrugged and sipped his coffee.  

 

Sam groaned and sank into his seat at the table.  “Fuck.  I’m sorry.  I’ll get out of your hair as soon as the world isn’t spinning.”  

 

“It’s fine.  Gorgeous guy wants to hang out in my kitchen, I’m totally cool with it.”  

 

Sam gave Gabriel an exasperated look.  “Hitting on me?  Really?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “You’re gorgeous.”  

 

“I got dumped last night!”  

 

“I’ve never minded a good rebound fuck.  Get you back on your feet.”  Gabriel winked at Sam and finished off the last of his coffee, digging into his eggs.  “Scrambled eggs are on the stove.”  

 

Sam groaned and finished off his coffee.  “I can’t decide if you’re serious or crazy.”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Definitely a little bit of both.  I want to climb you like a tree.”  

 

Sam blinked.  “Why?”  

 

“Have you looked in a mirror there Sasquatch?”  

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Come on a little harder why don’t you?”  

 

Gabriel put down his cup and shrugged.  “Okay.”  He sauntered over to Sam, yanked his chair back from the table and settled into his lap.  He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders.  

 

“Gabriel-”

 

“No, shut up for a minute.”  Gabriel ordered, getting comfy as he wriggled on Sam’s lap.  “She is an idiot.”  

 

“No, she-”

 

Gabriel reached up and pulled on Sam’s hair, watching his eyes dilate.  “She is.  Now listen to me.  She is an idiot.  You are a sweet, caring, hot-as-all-fucking-get-out guy.  Half of your talk last night was about what you thought you did wrong when you probably did nothing!”  

 

“Gabriel…”  Sam breathed, staring at him.  His eyes were even more beautiful now, angry and passionate, demanding that he agree.  “I don’t-”  

 

Gabriel growled and yanked Sam down and into a kiss, shifting to straddle him on the chair.  He kissed Sam until Sam started to kiss him back and long arms came around his waist.  

  
  


~!~!~!~  A Year Later  ~!~!~!~

 

 

Sam laughed and grinned at Gabriel.  “No making fun of me for taking you to your own restaurant.”  

 

Gabriel pulled a mock-serious face.  “Oh no, no teasing, at all.  Absolutely not.”  

 

Sam huffed and glared at his boyfriend.  “You are an ass, why do I put up with you again?”  

 

“Because I’m awesome in bed and you like my snappy comebacks.  No matter how many bitchfaces you throw at me.”  Gabriel winked at Sam.  

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  Sam rolled his eyes.  “But, I had a reason for bringing you here tonight.  It’s been a year since we met.”  

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue, because there was no way in hell that it had been a year.  He could not have counted wrong.  A year was next week, next week!  “Wah?”  

 

Sam grinned.  “Yeah.  And after a year of dating your sorry ass, I figured it was time I asked you a question.”  

 

Gabriel blinked and then dropped his face into his hands, groaning.  “Fuck, how could I screw this up!”  

 

That was not...the response he expected.  Sam forced himself to take a deep breath and pulled the ringbox out of his pocket and put it on the table.  “Gabriel-”

 

“No, no, no, no, dammit, no!  I thought it was next week and I made plans and made sure you had Thursday night off, and Friday off so we could celebrate properly and-”

 

Sam blinked again under the onslaught of words and started to realize what Gabriel was likely hinting at.  “You...thought our one year anniversary was next Thursday?”  

 

Gabriel made a miserable little noise.  “Yeah.”  He peeked out of his hands at the ring on the table, his heart skipping a beat.  “Wanted to propose to you so you didn’t have to and didn’t have to worry or freakout or have flashbacks or shit like that.”  

 

Any and all doubt was gone after Gabriel’s mumbled confession and Sam grinned.  He stood up and knelt down next to Gabriel’s chair.  “Well, deal.  I’ve been telling you for months that the early bird gets the damn worm-”  Sam couldn’t help chuckling when Gabriel laughed through his hands.  

 

“You are an asshole.”  Gabriel growled, dropping his hands to glare at Sam.  

 

“I know.  And you love me anyways.”  Sam pulled the ring out of the box and took Gabriel’s hand, squeezing it slowly.  “Marry me?”  

 

Gabriel huffed.  “I’m still proposing to you next week.  I’ve been planning this speech for a month!”  

 

Sam was grinning so hard his cheeks were hurting.  “Sounds good.  Now, how about an answer you dick.”  

 

“Oh fuck off, you know I’m saying yes!”  Gabriel glared at Sam and then looked up, bewildered when several flashes went off at once.  “What the hell?”  

 

“Boss, that was the least romantic proposal answer ever!”  

 

Gabriel flipped off his employees and looked back down at Sam as the ring was slipped onto his finger.  He admired it for a long moment before he launched himself into Sam’s arms, kissing him nice and hard.  “Yes.  God yes.  So many times yes, Sam.”  He whispered between kisses.  “Just so we’re clear.”  

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Even though Sam knew exactly what was going to happen tonight, and even though Gabriel was sporting the silver band of his engagement ring, he couldn’t stop the nerves as they pulled up to the restaurant.  

 

He couldn’t look away from Gabriel’s fingers as they played with his wine glass.  

 

“You know, you told me my eyes were pretty that first night.”  Gabriel said, smiling when Sam’s attention snapped back to him.  

 

Sam flushed.  “You got me drunk.”  

 

Gabriel grinned.  “So I did.  I also learned you were a handsy drunk.  Though you didn’t seem to notice my ass until we got to my house.”  

 

Sam groaned and dropped his face into his hands.  “Why are you telling me this now?”  

 

“Because that’s when I knew I wanted to keep you.”  

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel in surprise.  “Wh-”

 

“It wasn’t when you challenged me for a better come on, it wasn’t when you finally agreed I wasn’t just a rebound, and it wasn’t the first time you said I love you.”  Gabriel swallowed a little and then looked back up at Sam.  

 

“As important as all of those moments were for us, I knew...I knew you were more, I knew I wanted you to _be_ more when you gave me that goofy, wonderful smile and told me I had pretty eyes.”  He added and finished off the last of the glass of his wine.  

 

Gabriel stood up and grinned as he moved to stay next to Sam, going down on one knee before reaching out to take Sam’s hand.  “You’re shaking, you’re not allowed to be shaking, you knew what was going to happen!”  

 

Sam laughed and turned to face Gabriel, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop the tears that wanted to come.  “Shut the hell up and ask your question.”  

 

Gabriel scowled at Sam for a moment before shrugging and looking down at Sam’s hand.  “I love you.  I re-wrote this speech five thousand times and you’re going to let me get through it, or you aren’t getting laid for the rest of forever.”  

 

“You’d last a week.”  Sam shot back, his cheeks starting to hurt from all of his smiling.  

 

“More like two days.”  Gabriel muttered and then looked back up at Sam.  He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath.  “I love you.  I love the way you smile at me like I’m something special.  I love how possessive and caveman you get when someone flirts with me.”  Gabriel swallowed again and stared at Sam.  

 

“You didn’t have to give me a chance after what happened a year ago.”  At Sam’s raised eyebrow Gabriel scoffed.  “Fine, a year and a _week_ ago.  I thought you’d tell me to scram or get lost.  But you just…”  Gabriel sighed.  “You opened yourself up to love again so damn quick Sam and I almost couldn’t believe it when you demanded I call you my boyfriend already.”  

 

Sam choked on a laugh and blinked harder, covering his mouth with his free hand that Gabriel didn’t have a hold on.  

 

Gabriel pulled the ringbox out of his pocket, showing it to Sam.  “So here’s the deal.  I love you.  I’m stupid in love with you.  I want it all.  White picket fence, house, two dogs, you mowing the lawn shirtless every weekend…”  He grinned when Sam laughed and kept going.  “Most of all though, I just want you.  I love you, Sam Winchester.  So, will you marry me?”  

 

“Dammit, your proposal was so much better than mine.”  Sam whispered, nodding as he grinned at Gabriel.  

 

"Damn right it was!  I've been practicing!"  

 

The ring sliding onto his finger was perfect, Gabriel’s smile was perfect, and the way Gabriel laughed into the kiss he was pulled into was perfect.  

 

But the best thing?  The very, very best thing was the sight of their fingers tangled together on the bed and the moonlight glinting off both their rings.  Sam tightened his hand around Gabriel’s and closed his eyes, relaxing into sleep.  Yeah.  Perfect.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
